Unbroken Promise
by remuslives
Summary: Sirius makes a promise to Remus reguarding Hermione. A promise he has no intention of breaking. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Unbroken Promise_

Remus sat quietly watching the younger occupants of the house play Quidditch. Sirius sat restlessly beside him. He kept grunting and mumbling when they would do a maneuver he disapproved of or cheered loudly when they did particularly well. Harry smiled down at them and gave a little wave. Remus watched as Sirius grinned and waved back.

"Padfoot, why don't you join them?" Remus queried. His friend grumbled his response. "They're short a player anyway."

"They don't want to play with me." Sirius sounded so forlorn.

"Of course they do. The twins worship you and Harry well, he sees you as some sort of god as well."

"Maybe," his voice had taken on a hopeful quality, "but what about the others?"

"Oh please, Ron follows you about like a little puppy. And Ginny moons over you like every other female you've ever met."

"Not Hermione," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Remus heard what he said, but he couldn't hide his surprise.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "I said, 'not Hermione'."

"And that bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me!" He leapt to his feet, paced a few steps away then came back and sat down. "Yes, ok? Yes, it bothers me."

"Why?" Remus tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Because she's gorgeous." He lowered his voice and looked over to where the girl under discussion sat reading a book. "Alright, so she's not really that beautiful. But she is pretty. And smart. And worst of all, completely resistant to my charm."

Remus could no longer hold in his chuckle. "So that's it then? She's a challenge?" He looked his best friend over and turned his gaze hard. "Sirius, you cannot, under any circumstances chase after her for the sake of the catch. She's not that kind of girl."

"How would you know?" He eyed his friend suspiciously.

"I have eyes, don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sirius I mean it. The fastest way off of that pedestal those lads put you on, is to insult Hermione."

"I'm not going to insult her," Sirius said, offended.

"If you catch her, shag her, and then brush her off-"

"I wouldn't do that!" Sirius interrupted but Remus continued in a louder voice.

"If you brush her off like you have every other female you've ever come in contact with, those boys will tear you to pieces." Remus watched his friend wave off the statement. "And I'll help."

Sirius turned wide eyes on his best friend. "Alright, alright. I won't chase her."

"Thank you." Remus turned back to the book in his lap.

Sirius watched the young woman lift her face and look nonchalantly around the yard. Her gaze landed on him. He grinned when her eyes slowly made their way up to his. When she saw him staring back at her, her pretty brown eyes widened and immediately darted back to her book. He promised Remus he wouldn't chase her, he didn't say anything about letting her chase him. He smirked as he lay back with his hands behind his head, thinking of all the ways he could encourage her to go for him without ever breaking his promise.

* * *

_The end. Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got several requests to continue this, so..._

Sirius went about the kitchen making breakfast for himself. Most days, he preferred to let Molly do the cooking for him, but today he wanted some time to think. First thing in the morning was the only time of day to get any peace, so he prowled the kitchen thinking of ways to put his plans for Hermione into action. He had just set the eggs to fry in the skillet when he heard a shuffling in the doorway behind him. He turned to see Hermione still in her nightclothes heading for the table.

"Good morning," he said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Enjoying the quiet before the Weasley's get up." The pretty young girl yawned and rubbed her face. He liked the way her gray tank top clung to her curvy form. He found he didn't even mind the slight chub around her middle. Her loose fitting cotton pants were covered in puppies and hung low on one hip; revealing the waistband of, what he was certain were, very modest knickers. She cleared her throat and his eyes jumped up to meet hers. He smirked letting her know that indeed he was enjoying the view. Her eyes immediately left his and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Fancy some breakfast?" he asked. He couldn't let her get too self-conscious, that wouldn't do at all.

"Sure," she agreed, her voice a little uncertain. "What are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs." Sirius waved his wand to cause the contents of the two pans to flip themselves. "Tea?" He summoned the kettle and a cup for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he knew he could win her over. He completed cooking and served it up on plates for the two of them. "Wow, Sirius! This looks good."

"You sound surprised." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I guess I am." She shrugged her shoulders and his eyes dropped to her breasts when the giggled from the movement. "I suppose I never saw you as the domestic type."

"Domestic?" he said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't call it 'domestic' really; I prefer…handy or competent."

She chuckled and nodded her hair, curls falling into her face. "Alright, handy it is."

Sirius glanced to the doorway making sure no one else was up yet. His fingers itched to tuck those curls behind her ear, but he didn't want to scare her off. Her own nimble fingers soon took on the job before he could give in to his desire to touch her. "Here, let me take your plate. You go relax and enjoy the morning." He gave her his best, most sincere-looking smile and set the dishes to clean themselves. Her eyes popped in surprise and her mouth formed the perfect little 'o'.

"Thank you, Sirius." Her voice still held surprise. "I'll be in the library if y-any one needs me." Her face turned slightly pink and she made a hasty exist.

Sirius grinned cockily, this was going to be too easy.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

All the previous day, Sirius had made appearances wherever Hermione happened to be. When she had finally asked him if he needed something, he decided he should stop. However, this morning, he had a plan. He had caught her staring once, so why not give her a little more to catch her eye. He woke up early again and left his shirt in his room. He made certain his pajama pants, were slung low enough to entice but not so low as to offend.

He made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast but caught the smell of bacon before he reached the door. He grinned, she was cooking for him. "Excellent," he whispered excitedly to himself. He ducked into the kitchen. "Good morn-" he paused, "-ning."

"Good morning, Sirius," Remus answered without turning to look at him. "You're up early."

"Oh, yeah," Sirius began, "I had to piss and couldn't get back to sleep. You?"

"I'm usually up this early. Nice and quiet, you know." He flipped the bacon and whatever else was in the pans. "Funny thing happened yesterday." He paused and Sirius kept his mouth shut, waiting for him to continue. "Hermione said she kept running into you…in nearly every room but the library."

"Did she? Hmmm, I hadn't noticed." Sirius fidgeted with the tie on his bottoms.

"Sirius." Remus turned to glare at him. "You promised just two days ago that you wouldn't pursue her."

Sirius kept an eye on the wand that his friend was pointing at him with. "Come on, Moony. It wasn't like that. She just kept turning up in rooms I was already in. Honestly, I thought she was following me."

"Who do you think I am? Arthur? I know better than to believe that rubbish." His eyes dropped to take in Sirius's attire. "And where is your shirt? You know Molly will blow her stack if she sees you wandering about without a shirt. Even more so if Ginny sees you."

"I hadn't thought of Ginny," he mumbled. "But really, she plays Quidditch with the boys and they all take off their shirts."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"Yes, Mum," Sirius teased. "You know we're not in school anymore. You're not a pre-"

"Sirius? Remus? What's going on?" Hermione asked from her position in the doorway. She was wearing another tank top, black this time, and long plaid pajama bottoms.

"Nothing, love," Sirius put in before Remus could speak. "Just a difference of opinion. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He chose to ignore her snort at his comment. "Sit. Are you hungry?"

"Sirius," Remus growled.

"Didn't you make enough for all of us, Moony?" He loved pushing his mate, especially when others were around; Remus refused to lose his temper in front of 'the children'.

"No, I didn't. I made enough for Hermione and myself." He moved the food from skillets to plates and set one in front of the young girl. "You'll have to find your own breakfast, Padfoot."

Sirius's stomach gave an almighty rumble when he saw the bacon, sausage, eggs and toast on their plates. He placed one hand on his flat abdomen and sent a glare at his best friend.

"Oh, Sirius, that's alright," Hermione said, summoning an extra plate from the cabinet. "I'll share. There's enough here to fill Ron."

"Hermione, that's so kind of you," Sirius grinned at her. He moved over to her other side and leaned in close to take the plate of food she offered him. He winked at Remus when she wasn't looking.

"Well, you did share with me yesterday." She passed him the plate and went straight to eating hers.

"Yesterday?" Remus asked, lifting an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Hmm? Oh, yesterday morning Sirius made breakfast and was nice enough to share it with me." Hermione smiled. She took a bite of the steaming meat. "Mmm…Remus I do love your sausage."

Sirius choked on his piece of bacon and saw Remus had turned a bit pink as well. Hermione however, was chewing looking at them both strangely. In a matter of seconds her face turned a dark shade of red and she started to cough.

"Merlin, I didn't mean-" she started, "You're worse than Fred and George." She didn't speak throughout the remainder of their meal.

Sirius had begun to wonder if his efforts were for nothing. She finally set her fork down beside her plate and sat back in her chair.

"That was wonderful, Remus, thank you," she said with a sigh.

"You're quite welcome." He stood and took his plate to the sink.

Sirius jumped into action before his friend could stop him. "Let me get that for you, Hermione." Sirius said as he took her plate. He walked their dishes over to the sink. He could feel her gaze on his back and grinned. He turned and barely caught her turning her attention back to the table in front of her. "So, love, what are you doing today?"

Her pink cheeked face popped up to look at him, surprise in her features. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He chuckled at her.

"Oh, well, not much." She looked a little suspicious, which made Sirius fight the urge to laugh.

"Fancy a walk later?" He leaned against the doorframe, presenting his best angle.

Hermione's eyes dipped to take in his full appearance. "With you?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she paused, "err…you know I think I am actually busy later." Her eyes wondered to the ceiling as she continued, "I need to do some research. Excuse me." She left the kitchen in a hurry.

Sirius turned a nasty glare on Remus, who was currently laughing so hard, he was bent over the counter for support. Maybe she required a little more persuasion than he originally thought. Still, there was no denying, she liked what she saw. Maybe, he'd have to give her a bit more of a show. He grinned as he left the kitchen to find his shirt before Molly caught sight of him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to WeasleyForMe for beta reading and catching my goober mistakes. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius watched from his broom as Hermione exited the house and entered the garden with the rest of the Weasley's. She sat under the same tree as Remus and opened her book. Harry sped by on his racing broom, the newest Firebolt design. Sirius couldn't help but be proud of that boy. Harry reminded him so much of his old friend that on occasion, Sirius wondered if he had fallen through a time loop. The rest of the Quidditch players took flight and joined them in the sky.

"Teams, then," Fred announced. "Harry, Sirius, and Ron-"

"Will be defeated by Ginny, Fred, and myself," finished George. The players moved to hover with their teammates.

"Ready Mum," Ron called to Mrs. Weasley. She stood below them, looking slightly annoyed and tossed the Quaffle high into the air before joining her husband underneath a nearby oak. Sirius flew into action. He snatched up the ball before George could get his hands on it and raced down the field towards Ginny, who was the closest to the unguarded the hoops. He grinned triumphantly when he just managed to get it past the girl. He stole a glance at Hermione to see she hadn't even noticed. That aggravated him a little and he zipped off to chase down George who had come into possession of the Quaffle.

The group only played for twenty minutes or so before the boys started shedding their shirts. Ginny rolled hers up to reveal a pale freckled belly that Sirius couldn't help but to admire. He smirked when he saw Harry's eyes focused on the same spot. He patted his godson lightly on his back and gave a small chuckle. He spared another glance for the girl sitting in the grass, still engrossed in her book. The game raged on for another hour before Mrs. Weasley called it to a halt, telling them dinner was ready.

He landed softly on the ground and approached Remus where he sat underneath the tree describing something to Hermione. "What are we doing?" he asked and flopped down beside the girl. Her eyes went immediately to his sweaty chest and arms before darting back to Remus. He hid his smirk and listened to what Remus was telling the witch.

"It's a bit complicated but with enough practice-" Remus said before Sirius interrupted him.

"We should show her. Practical demonstrations are much better than books." Sirius flipped his hair off his forehead. He couldn't stop his grin as the girl turned with an eager look on her face. At first, he thought she was looking like that because of the way he looked; he'd had that affect on numerous women before. However, he quickly realized that she was just keen to learn something new.

"Would you?" She thrust the book into his hands and pointed to the spell she had been discussing with Remus. "That would be great!" She stood and removed her wand from her pocket and waited for the other two to join her.

Remus sighed but stood and Sirius scanned the page to see what he had gotten himself into. It was a more complicated but much more stable version of the standard shield charm. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Moony.

"She wants to learn it so she can teach it to Harry," Remus said.

"But the war's over. We won." Sirius was confused. Harry did fine with the regular shield charm anyway.

"Yes, but he'll be starting Auror training soon. I'd feel more comfortable if he was better protected." She looked at him expectantly.

"Alright then," Sirius shrugged and stood.

"I'll produce the shield. You attempt to get through it." Remus made a couple of quick wand movements and a transparent bubble surrounded him.

"Nice one, Moony." He shot several hexes at the bubble, all of which bounced off. The last one, a hair-growing jinx, rebounded towards Hermione. She gave a startled yelp and ducked quickly. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He rushed to her side to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." She grinned at him. "That shield is excellent Remus."

"I does work quite well. And it's not as confining as the typical ones." He allowed the shield to drop.

Sirius immediately attacked. He started firing hexes at his friend who ducked and laughed shooting back his own. One barely skimmed the top of Sirius's head before another hit him squarely in the chest. He looked up to see a laughing Hermione. He opened his mouth to ask what the rainbow-colored jet of light had done to him. "Meow." His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. He tried again, "Mew." His hand slapped over his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at the girl who was holding her side in mirth. He glared at Remus too, for good measure. The werewolf was leaning against a tree snickering. He pointed a finger a the two and hissed.

"Awe, don't be mad, sweet kitty." Hermione chuckled and reached up to give his head a pat.

Before he could control himself he purred. The girls eyebrows shot up and she threw a look at Remus before muttering the counter curse. He removed his hand from his mouth and swallowed before testing to see if the jinx was lifted. "Peanuts," he whispered. "Oh thank the gods! What in the world was that? I've never seen, or even heard of-what was that?"

"A little jinx I've been working on." She was grinning again. "So you liked it?" She looked from one man to the other.

"Of course we did, it was brilliant!" Remus interjected. He thumped Sirius on the back and led them into the kitchen for dinner, where an annoyed looking Molly was glaring at them.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review._


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was confused as to why his plan wasn't working. He had been sharing breakfast with Hermione and Remus for almost a week. He frequently shed his shirt and did activities that involved sweating. But, the girl was still being stubborn. She refused to lust after him. Oh, he caught her looking every now and again, but she would blush and look away. If it had been any other female, she would have been all over him. He wasn't being conceited; it was a proven fact. Sirius thought that perhaps he was losing his touch.

Remus had actually become so amused by Hermione's dismissal of Sirius, that he had ceased threatening his friend. The other boys were starting to realize that something was happening, too. Harry had caught Sirius with a hard glare just the day before and threw his sweaty shirt at his head before trailing after the blushing girl.

After giving it some thought, Sirius decided to throw a party. If he could show Hermione how desirable he was, then maybe she would jump on the opportunity to be with him. He was making his interest painfully obvious, after all. After lunch, everyone headed outside once again. "So, I was thinking," Sirius began before the group had time to split apart. "I'm going to throw a party on Saturday. If there's anyone you want to invite, feel free. Just make sure I get an estimated head count. We don't want things getting too out of hand." He eyed the twins with the last sentence. He shook his head at their mock-innocent faces. "I know that look." He pointed at them. "I've _used_ that look. Pranks are fine, but nothing too outrageous. We want everyone to have a good time." They grinned and nodded before making their way to their brooms.

"What's the party for?" Hermione asked as the others wandered to their own destinations.

"Nothing special. I just enjoy being surrounded by friends, especially when they're happy and having a good time. Plus, I never pass up a chance to take a turn with a pretty lady." He winked at her.

She shrugged, as resistant to his charm as ever, and said, "Sounds fun. Harry! Wait a second; I want to show you something." She took off after her friends. Sirius looked out the window to see them practicing the new shield charm.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" He caught his friend off guard with the sincerity in his voice.

"Of course you can." They sat at the table in silence for a minute before Remus's curiosity forced him to break it. "What's wrong?"

"Am I old?" Sirius wouldn't look up, keeping his eyes instead focused on the table.

"Honestly?" Remus asked and received a nod. "Yes. We're old. But more than that…she's young, mate."

He sighed. "I know. It just gets under my skin that she isn't affected by me. I've never had that problem before. Even since I've been out."

"I warned you before about her. She's not your typical bird. You treat her the same as the others but you get a different result."

"Will you help me? She likes you well enough."

"She still sees me as her professor. Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Then I can't help you. Besides, as long as you're chasing after her for the sake of catching her, I wouldn't help you anyways." Remus stood up but paused in the doorway. "You need to be mindful, Pads. Harry and the boys know what you're up to, and they _don't_ like it."

"Yeah, I got that message when Harry threw a sweaty shirt in my face." Remus left and Sirius busied himself in the vain attempt to put off the loneliness that was growing within him. His attraction to Hermione had started out of frustration for her resistance to him. However, after breakfasting with her and spending so much time together throughout the week, he was beginning to genuinely like her. She was smart and kind and she got prettier every day; although he was fairly sure that part was just his imagination. His main hope for the party was to dance with her; to hold her close and take comfort in her. He could hardly tell that to Remus though, or any of the boys for that matter. So, he kept his feelings to himself and hoped as hard as he could that she would suddenly take an interest in him.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Sirius did his best to have everything prepared. It had been ages since he had thrown a party and he hoped he remembered everything that was necessary. He had enlisted Molly to help him with the snacks. Remus and Hermione helped him with the decorations. Sirius had removed the charmed disco ball after the younger girl had given it several strange looks.

"Remus," he called quietly, "what's wrong with the ball?"

"No one disco's anymore." Remus shrugged.

"What?" Sirius grabbed his arm. "They don't? Well, how do they dance then? Tell me they didn't go back to the old stuff. I hated the damn Watusi! Ugh, and the Jerk; please don't say we're going to do those stuffy dances."

"No, I wouldn't think so." Remus looked as though there was something on his mind.

"Well, they at least still do the Hustle, right? Everyone knows the bloody Hustle."

"Sirius, that was twenty years ago. You can't possibly expect the young people to know the same old dance crazes from our youth."

"But they were great moves!" Sirius threw his hands up. He wished he had thought this through before he decided on a party. He sighed and hung his head. "Alright, so what do they do nowadays?" He stood baffled as his friend tried to describe the current dance trends. "That's ridiculous!" he scoffed and continued decorating. He was sure Remus was just having a laugh.

He finished just before eight o'clock when the man he hired to play the music showed up. He was still setting up when the first guests started to arrive. The Weasley's came downstairs along with Harry and Hermione to greet everyone and the boys started to devour the food. After nearly an hour of mingling and eating, people started making their way to the area sectioned off for dancing.

Sirius grinned when he saw Hermione dragging both Ron and Harry by the hand, Ginny behind them pushing on their backs. He wanted to join them but couldn't stop himself from staring in wonder at the way they were dancing. They seemed to be randomly jumping and wiggling their bodies. He cocked his head to the side realizing Remus was serious about what he said earlier.

"Hello, Sirius," a low voice purred in his ear.

A cocky half-grin sliding onto his face, he turned to face the beautiful young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. He held a hand out to her, which she took. Old fashioned or not, he was going to dance his arse off for Hermione's viewing pleasure. He led her as close to the four-some as he could and spun the nameless blonde out and pulled her in close. Her eyes were wide with surprise but she allowed him to twirl her around. It wasn't long before she was smiling and giggling. There were several wolf whistles when he spun the girl one last time, catching her tightly to his chest. He winked at the twins who watched him closely and led the girl off the dance floor. He kissed her hand politely and made his way to Remus, who was shaking his head in awe.

"The Hustle will _never_ go out of style, mate." Sirius turned back to face the dance floor, catching Hermione's blushing face. He grinned broadly and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He waited for her to approach him but instead he danced five more dances with unfamiliar yet attractive young witches. He had finally given up and sat beneath the staircase to avoid any other women looking for a partner. He watched as Hermione slow danced with both Ron and Harry, the latter being closely watched by Ginny.

He leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. A new song with a slow beat began and a young man walked past his position on the floor, saying it was 'Hurt' by someone called Johnny Cash. He breathed slowly taking in the sad melody of the song. He listened closely to the words the gravely sad voice was singing. He felt his heart clinch and his breath hitched. Images of his old friends flashed on his closed lids. He could feel the burning begin in his nose and eyes; he would not lose control here. There were too many witnesses. Unfamiliar fingers ghosted across his forearm and he blinked his eyes open. Hermione offered him a small smile and leaned back against the wall beside him. He sucked in a shaky breath and watched the girl. She sat with her legs curled to the side, leaning slightly in his direction. He longed to pull her against his side, to bury his face in her wild curls.

"Dance with me?" she asked softly. He nodded and stood, pulling her easily to her feet. Instead of leading her to the dance floor however, he pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her body as close as possible. His other hand cupped the back of hers and pressed it flat against his chest. He lowered his face so that he could dip his nose into her bouncy curls.

"Smell good," he whispered. He could feel her little shake of the shoulders when she chuckled. He held her for as long as he could. But the song finally faded to an end and an upbeat song replaced it.

"It's a good party, Sirius." She smiled at him when he reluctantly released her. He brought her hand up to his face and flipped it, presenting her palm up. He saw her eyebrows scrunch a little as she watched. He placed a soft kiss to her base of her palm where it connected to her wrist. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly and her smile went a little crooked, but still she turned and walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to the lovely WeasleyForMe for beta-ing this for me. Thanks for reading, please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius sat in the back yard day dreaming over his interlude with Hermione the night before. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her lithe body pressed against his, the fresh rain smell of her hair.

"Pleasant dreams?" a scornful voice asked from beside him. His eyes popped open to see Ron staring at him unkindly.

"It was, yes." Sirius noticed Ron wasn't alone; Harry, Fred, George, and Remus all sat in a loose semi-circle around him. "Boys," he acknowledged them, warily.

"If you hurt her-" Harry began, but Sirius cut across him.

"Who?" he questioned, though he already knew.

"Hermione," Ron spat.

"If I hurt Hermione…feeling a bit hypocritical Ron?" Sirius let the insult slip gracefully.

"I never intended for her to get hurt." Ron's face turned red.

"This isn't about Ron," began Fred.

"It's about you," finished George.

"And you're intent with Hermione," Remus inserted. All five men nodded and stared daggers at him. Sirius just glared back silently. "It was easy enough to overlook when she held no interest for you. But now…"

"We saw the two of you dancing." Harry watched him so intently, he almost flinched.

"It was just a dance." He tried to sound confident.

"Bollocks," stated Fred.

"You're not fooling anyone here, Black." George crossed his arms.

"Black, now, am I?" He fought against his anger at the boys for trying to lecture him. "Listen here you little whelp-"

"Sirius," Harry spoke over him. "Hermione is very important to us," he paused, "to me. If you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to." The young man stood and walked away.

"And me," the others chimed as they followed Harry's lead.

"He's quite the leader, isn't he?" Remus looked fondly at Harry's retreating back.

"Impressive at intimidation, I must say." Sirius too, followed the lad with proud eyes.

"It's not a joke, Padfoot. They are deadly serious."

"And you still side with them, do you?"

"I've actually been swayed a bit. That display last night…" He let the sentence hang for several seconds before continuing. "It wasn't an act, was it?"

"No." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "She really is something special."

"Just be careful with her." Remus thumped him on the shoulder a couple of times before leaving him alone with his memories.

Sirius stayed outside for another couple of hours, lost in thought. Finally, Mrs. Weasley poked her head out the window and shouted at him that dinner was almost ready. He got up on sleepy legs and made his way to the kitchen. He tried to catch Hermione's eye multiple times throughout the meal, but she kept her eyes firmly focused on her plate. After the tenth attempt, he gave it up. He shoveled food into his mouth at a Weasley-worthy rate.

"Excuse me," he said rising from the table, avoiding all the eyes that were watching him. He went straight to his room. He wanted to move forward with his plan. However, after the confrontation with the boys and Hermione being oblivious to his searching eyes, he wasn't certain he should try. It further complicated things that he did indeed like her; that was never part of the plan. He flopped on his bed and summoned a list from his dresser drawer. It flew into his waiting hand and he inspected it. He only had two more ideas left on his 'Make Hermione Lust Me' list. Tonight, he had planned to join her in the library. He hated the thought of sitting in the stuffy, overly hot room looking at books. Hermione, on the other hand, would likely improve the room ten-fold.

Unable to make a decision, Sirius didn't move from his position on his bed. His mind had just started to wander to the night before when a knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Come in."

"Sirius?" Hermione poked her head in.

"Yes?" He bolted up into a sitting position, stuffing the list into a pocket.

"Are you alright?" She stood tentatively in the doorway.

"Oh," he paused, "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

Hermione's brow crinkled and she looked at him almost critically. "Was it something the boys said? They're all acting guiltily but deny any negative actions."

"No, no, they're fine. We had a little chat, is all. Nothing to worry about, pet."

"Then why are you upset?" She moved a little further into the room.

"Hermione, why does it matter?" He flopped back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"We're friends, aren't we?" She stood very near the bed now, almost close enough to touch, should he reach out for her. "Isn't that why you've been getting up to eat with Remus and me?"

He sighed heavily before responding. "Yes. I want to be your friend. What about Remus?"

"Of course we're friends. He's always been kind to me."

"Friends? Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head.

"Are you and my very best mate lovers?"

"Lovers!?" she shouted, eyes as wide as saucers. "Are you out of your mind? Of course we're not!"

"Are you certain? Because you do have a lot in common."

"Of course I'm certain," she said with an indignant huff.

"Is it because of his lycanthropy?"

"How could you even ask me that?!" she yelled. She opened her mouth to continue her tirade but Sirius cut her off.

"Then is it his age?" He tried to hide his interest to her response.

"His age doesn't have anything to do with it." She crossed her arms over her chest then pinned him with an intense gaze. "Why are you asking me all this? He's not," her gaze wavered, "he's not interested is he?"

"He's never said so." Sirius avoided her eyes, hoping she couldn't see right through his act. He moved to diffuse the situation before it got any further out of hand. "Look, I wanted to find a book in the library. Do you think you could help me?"

She blinked rapidly at the change of subject. "Sure." She gestured to his door. "Now?" He followed her out of the room, desperately trying to think of a book to search for that might take a while to locate.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he trailed after Hermione towards the Black Family Library. His eyes dropped to take in her lightly swaying hips. He unconsciously tilted his head to the side, enjoying the nice view of her back side.

"So what are you looking for?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his trance.

His head snapped upright and he was thankful she hadn't turned around to ask him. "Oh, right. I'm looking for something on, uh, ancient runes."

"Really?" She stopped and turned towards him. "I didn't realize you were interested in ancient runes."

"Sure I am." He hoped she didn't ask him anything further about them, because he honestly didn't know anything about them.

"Do you need something translated?" she asked as she turned to continue on their way.

"Yes," he answered, the word drawn out strangely.

She chuckled softly. "Do you need any help?"

As much as he wanted her attention on him, he knew he couldn't ask for her help translating an imaginary document. "Err…I think I'd like to give it go myself first."

"I can respect that," she said. She opened the door to the library and froze.

Sirius jerked to an abrupt halt but still bumped her lightly. He looked over her shoulder into the quiet room, wondering what had caused such a reaction. Confused, he looked around for something more than Remus sitting in an armchair, but there was nothing else. He waited while the girl took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said, looking up, "Sirius."

"Hi Remus," she said in a low voice. She didn't even look in her ex-professor's direction; she disappeared down the rows of books.

Sirius glanced at a befuddled looking Remus and shrugged his shoulders. He had never seen Hermione so cold to his friend. What had happened between the two of them? She said they were looking guilty, maybe she didn't believe it was only a chat like he told her. Feeling even less certain of himself, he followed down the aisle she had vanished in.

Sirius took several turns before he located the pretty, young girl. She was diligently scanning the spines of the books lining the shelf in front of her. Once again, his plan backfired. Hermione pulled an enormous book off the shelf and handed it to him.

"There you are." She smiled at him.

"That was much quicker than I would've imagined."

"Yes, well." She blushed and looked away. "Let me know if you decide you want some help with that translation."

"Certainly," he mumbled, examining the tome. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she made her way out of the stacks. He started to trail behind her until he heard Remus's voice.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Her voice dipped low.

"You're angry with me?" He sounded surprised.

"No, not angry," she paused. "Look, Professor, could we talk about this tomorrow? I'm awfully tired."

"Of course," he whispered. When the door closed with a soft 'click' Remus sighed. "Professor? Why am I Professor aga-? Sirius!" He leapt to his feet and walked furiously towards Sirius where he hid behind the rows of books. "Sirius!"

"What Moony?" Sirius pretended to be absorbed in the volume in his hands. "Why are you shouting? This is a library, aren't you supposed to whisper?"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took a step backwards as Remus was looming over him.

"She was fine until she went to check on you. And after half an hour in your presence, I'm suddenly Professor Lupin again. Do you have any idea how long it took to break them of that? _Especially_ Hermione! Now what did you do?"

"Honestly, mate, I don't know. We were just talking and I asked her for help finding a book."

"Talking about what?"

"Why you and the boys were acting guilty after I left supper. I told her it was nothing."

Remus sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead, which let Sirius breath easier. He only did that when he was calming himself down. "I'll have to talk to her later." He grabbed the book out of Sirius's hands. "What are you doing with this?"

"Translating something," Sirius answered vaguely.

Remus snorted and shoved the book back into his hands. "Glad to see you're taking Harry's concerns seriously."

"Remus," he began but his friend held a hand up in the air in front of him.

"Padfoot, I don't want to hear it. If you ruin your relationship with Harry, that's your business." Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "But," Remus continued loudly, "I'm not going to go down with you."

"Moon-"

"No." He turned and left a speechless Sirius.

"All this drama just to shag a pretty little thing." He flopped into a chair, fully aware it was no longer about sleeping with her.

_A/N: Hoped you liked, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_

_Hey! Don't you hit that back arrow! Quit pretending like you don't know what that little purple box is for. Go on, leave a review. I'm waiting...lol._


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius woke up early, knowing he had to hurry to get in the bathroom ahead of Hermione. It was time for his last attempt; if it failed, he wasn't sure what he would do. It had been two days since she helped him in the library. Since then, she had been avoiding Remus, and he was _not_ happy. She had even started rising earlier so she wouldn't have to breakfast with him. Sirius left the door unlocked but placed a silencing charm on it and a fog repelling charm on the glass door to the shower. He quickly stripped off all of his clothes and hopped into the shower. He made fast work of soaking his hair and body and covering his body in soap suds. Then, he waited. If he was correct, it shouldn't take long.

He looked down at his body. He looked basically the same as he had as a young man, which gave him an added confidence. He was still tanned with long lean muscles. He used a charm to remove the hair from his chest, leaving only a light trail from his belly button down. A soft sound from the doorway caught his attention and he moved the bar of soap to lather his chest and abs some more.

A barely audible gasp carried to his ears over the sound of the pounding water; he pretended to not hear it. He wanted her to have plenty of time to get an eye full which wouldn't happen if she knew he had detected her presence. He continued to lather his body lazily. He grinned when he still hadn't heard the soft thud of the door following her exit. He stepped under the full pressure of the water to rinse. He ran his hands over every part of his body, washing away the soap. A soft whimper and the door clicked open. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the big brown bush that was Hermione's hair before the door shut again. His grin widened; she liked what she saw, that much was clear. He had hoped to entice her into joining him, but he supposed that was asking a bit much of the young witch.

He took his time finishing and getting dressed, then made his way down to the kitchen. There at the table sat a disheveled looking Hermione still in her pyjamas. He sucked in a breath at what he saw; she really was stunning. Her mass of curls was pulled up in a pony tail. She wore a tight, white tank top that her full breasts filled out perfectly. Her shorts were modest but still revealed much more than her average pair of jeans or skirts did. She had nicely shaped calves which led up to thick but delicious looking thighs. He slowly let his gaze wander up to hers. She was bright red and staring determinedly out the window.

"Good morning, pet," he said heading over to the stove to start cooking them breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early, Sirius?" Her voice was a little shaky. He caught her glancing at him.

"I missed sharing my morning meal with you, of course." He set the bacon and eggs to cook themselves, then joined her at the table. "Why have you been avoiding Remus and me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" she exclaimed.

"But you are being distant from Remus." He eyed her critically. "You need to talk to him. He's pretty upset about it."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

He debated whether or not to ask her what was going on. The smell of bacon, however, distracted him. He jumped up to plate the food before it burnt. He set one down in front of her and she smiled her thanks. They ate in virtual silence. He had almost finished when a scarred hand reached in front of him and stole his last slice of bacon. "Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you going to eat that?" Remus asked and plopped down across from him. "Good morning, Hermione."

"G'morning Professor," she responded quietly. She looked up at him seriously. "Could I have a word?"

"Of course," Remus said, relieved. Hermione smiled and put her plate in front of Sirius, complete with two uneaten pieces of bacon. Remus patted him on the shoulder a couple of times before following her out of the kitchen.

Sirius ate Hermione's bacon while he waited. Then, he set about cleaning the dishes, still waiting. Finally, when he was about to go to his room, Remus returned to the kitchen, red faced and frowning. "What happened?"

"She thinks," Remus paused, "she thinks I fancy her."

"Why would she think that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I can't be certain, but it might be because an idiot _friend_ of mine alluded to it."

"_Me_?!" Sirius backed up several steps at the look the werewolf was giving him.

"Yes you! What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything," he defended himself. "I swear, I…oh no."

"What?"

"I did. Oh, I'm such a git." He slumped into a chair. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean it. I was just pushing her trying to see if she thought men our age were…"

"Ancient?"

"Yes." He shook his head and laid it on the table.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Does she?"

Sirius chuckled. "She said your age and lycanthropy have nothing to do with the fact that she's not interested in becoming involved with you."

Remus snorted. "Well that's good to know, I suppose."

"I thought it was," he said softly.

"Pads, have you tried to actually tell her that you like her?"

"No!"

"Why not? Because of Harry and the boys?"

"No, it's not that. But I did promise you."

"I think that promise is long since broken and forgiven, for that matter. What's the real reason?"

"I don't want her to laugh at me."

"This is Hermione we're talking about. She's not going to laugh at you."

"Alright, so she probably wouldn't laugh. What she will probably do is, politely reject me. I'll even bet she'd list off all the logical reasons we're not compatible. You know, in an effort to not hurt my feelings." He chuckled humorlessly. "How'd she break it to you, Moony?"

"She, err…well she told me how nice I was and what a 'dear friend' I had become. Then she told me that while I was attractive she wasn't attracted to me. Then, she, well, she listed a few reasons we wouldn't be good together. All of which I assured her I whole-heartedly agreed with." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she believed me though. She did however, promise to quit avoiding me."

"Well, at least there's that." Remus agreed with a nod.

"Look, Pads, I'm supposed to go with Harry and the others to Diagon Alley. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure. Why not?"

_A/N: Thanks to the Comma Nazi aka WeasleyForMe for betaing this. And for you all for being so patient and nice in your reviews. Also if there are any Ron lovers out there, he needs your help in the poll._


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius and Remus walked side-by-side behind their young group of friends. They had apparated straight into Diagon Alley and made their way down the bustling street. Ginny and Harry were leading the way with Hermione and Ron trailing close behind. The four chatted cheerily, occasionally engaging the older men in conversation. They seemed to be entering stores at random, searching for nothing in particular. Every so often, a member of the party would purchase an item or two. And they'd continue on, in sporadic patterns, down the street and a few of it's adjoining avenues. Just as Sirius was about to question what it was they were looking for, Hermione broke away from the group.

"Hermione where are you going?" Ginny asked, coming to a dead stop.

"Oh, I just want to get something." Hermione shrugged.

"What is it?" Ginny moved towards her friend and away from the group of men.

"Well," she paused and glanced quickly at Ron and Sirius felt a bolt of jealousy zap through him. "Do you want to come with me?"

The girl's face lit up and she bounced over to Hermione. "Yes!"

"We'll catch up with you at The Leaky Cauldron," Harry hollered after them. Once the girls were out of sight, he turned to the others. "Alright, let's hurry. Ron, go buy stuff randomly. Remus, Sirius, I need your help picking it out."

"Picking what out?" Sirius asked, but no one answered. Ron ran off to the side into a Quidditch shop, while Remus trotted after the jogging Harry. He shook his head and followed behind his friends. After a quick trip down the road, Harry paused in front of a small jewelers shop. He grinned back at the two older men then took a deep breath and opened the door. In cases all around them were beautiful rings, bracelets, and necklaces. "We should be alright on time. Hermione's going to keep her distracted as long as possible. And knowing Hermione, that could be a very long time." He moved to the nearest case and with a frown moved on to the next. Remus and Sirius shrugged and walked behind him.

"That one's pretty," Remus commented quietly. He pointed at a large gaudy diamond.

"No, too flashy." Harry shook his head and kept searching.

"Is this ring for what I think it's for?" Sirius asked, pointing out a tiny diamond set in a white gold band.

"Not flashy enough," Harry said. "And yes, it is."

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "Keep looking, but don't buy anything." He left the store and apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts. He sent his Patronus up to Minerva and waited for her to let him in. She looked at him sternly before letting him in the gates. "I just need to grab something from Gryffindor Tower."

"Make it quick, Mr. Black."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned cheekily at her. He sprinted up the stairs, narrowly avoiding several students. He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and had to wait a few seconds before it opened from the inside. A startled first or second year girl yelped at the sight of him. "Thanks, sweetheart." He climbed through the hole that seemed to have shrunken since he was last there and gave a little wave at the dozen or so students lounging in the common room. He ignored their gaping looks and headed directly up the stairs and into the seventh years boys dormitory. "Excuse me lads."

Three boys sat frozen on their beds a Playwizard magazine stretched out in front of them. They watched silently as Sirius made his way to the bed in the far corner. He swallowed hard and heaved a deep breath before flicking his wand at the bedpost. A small section of wood slid out from the center of the post, he slipped his fingers the cubby to pull out the tiny ring that lay inside. He looked at it fondly; remembering the day James had given it to Lily. With a determined sniffle, he exited the dorm and soon found himself leaving the grounds of Hogwarts, altogether. With a 'pop', he apparated back to the small jewelers in Diagon Alley.

Sirius entered the glittery shop and approached his godson. "Harry?" The boy turned to find a delicate diamond ring held in front of his nose. "It was your mother's." He placed it carefully in the young man's palm. "James got it from his grandmum, who got it from hers. Technically, it _should_ have went to your son's wife…"

He watched as Harry's wide eyes inspected the ring. "It's perfect, Sirius. Thank you." Harry gave him a bone crushing hug before buying a case in which to put the ring.

"I didn't realize you had that," Remus said, a strange mixture of sadness and elation on his scarred face.

"I hid it just before I went after Peter." Horrid memories started flitting around in his mind, but Harry's smile sent them back into the fog, to which they belonged.

* * *

_A/N: Shorter than normal, yes I know. I'm leaving for the weekend and didn't want to wait to finish this chapter. Let me know what you thought. It's super duper easy! You just hit that little purple button and then say something along the lines of, "it's spectacular, stupendous, phenomenal, it sucked eggs!" you know, whatever. _


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius hung back a moment after Remus followed Harry out into the street. He approached the case enclosing a bunch of expensive bracelets. "Can I see that one, please?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Certainly, Sir." The older man laid the delicate diamond and emerald bracelet out on the counter for closer inspection. "That's a very expensive piece," he said casually, taking a step back.

Sirius grunted indifferently as he ran a thick finger down the jewels. It was smooth, charmed to not catch. He could picture it sparkling on Hermione's graceful wrist. "I'll take it." He set a stack of galleons on the counter while the man placed it carefully in a box. While buying her something extravagant wasn't on Sirius's 'Make Hermione Lust Me' list, he was sure it couldn't hurt. What woman didn't like to receive gifts of jewelry? He couldn't help but hope it might tip the scales in his favour. He slipped the box inside on of the deep inside pockets of his robes and hurried outside. Remus and Harry were up a block, meeting with Ron, who was distributing several bags to them.

The group of men moved to Leaky Cauldron to wait for the girls. They didn't have to linger long before the women joined them at their table. Sirius eyed the bag Hermione held that contained the gift for Ron. It was large and lumpy-looking. He let his gaze travel up her seated body until he met her eyes looking back at him. She grinned mischievously at him and flicked her eyes to Ginny and back to him. He gave a slight nod to confirm that the ring was attained. The six chatted amiably as they ate their lunch.

"Hermione, could I have a quick word?" Harry asked, leading her out of their line of sight.

Sirius watched amused as Ron leaned over to peek in Hermione's abandoned bag, but instead met the tip of his little sister's wand. Ron snorted at her until her eyebrow lifted in a high arch, as if daring him. The boy raised his hands in surrender and sat up straight. They both dropped their poses when Harry and Hermione returned.

Sirius couldn't resist grinning when Hermione's eyes kept being drawn to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she repeatedly glanced at him; Harry must have filled her in on the ring. After Ron sat his fork down, a good ten minutes after everyone else, the group headed for the floo.

Coming out on the other side, Sirius was surprised to find Hermione waiting for him. "Could I speak with you for a minute?" she asked hesitantly.

"Anytime," he affirmed. She shook her head and grabbed the sleeve of his robes lightly and led him upstairs. He allowed her to tug him into his own room and shut the door behind them. She turned to look at him an enormous smile etched on her pretty face. "Yes?"

"You're brilliant!" She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "You've made Harry so happy," she whispered into his hair.

Sirius tried to focus on her words instead of the feel of her soft body pressed against his. "I should have thought to give it to him before." He squeezed her lightly to him; enjoying her friendly hug more than he ought to.

"No," she shook her head, "it was perfect." She gave him one more squeeze then dropped her arms and backed away.

Feeling awkward, Sirius let her slide out of his embrace. He was aware that his arms lingered longer than they should have, but he was helpless to prevent it. "Wait!" he called, as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?" She turned back towards him. His voice had apparently gone on holiday, because he couldn't force any words past his lips. "Sirius, are you alright?" She was beside him again, a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and reached into his pocket. "I," he cleared his throat, "I got something for you." He held out the small rectangular box to the confused young woman. What little confidence he still possessed, left him the moment her small hand took it from his.

"What is it?" Her voice was very quiet, her eyes uncertain.

"Just something that made me think of you." His voice was equally low, his eyes watching her tentatively.

Biting her lip, she opened the black box slowly. She gasped softly and raised her eyes to meet his. "Sirius, it's beautiful."

A wonderful floaty feeling entered the pit of his stomach, only to turn to lead moments later.

"Did, did Remus put you up to this?"

"Remus?" Sirius was confused, but only for a few seconds. "Hermione, Remus did not have anything to do with this."

"But he-"

"No, no he doesn't. I never meant to give you the impression that Remus fancies you. He's actually quite furious with me about that."

"But, you said…"

"Yes, I realize that. But I was just talking; I didn't think about what you would take out of that conversation."

"Then," she paused, but he didn't give her time to complete that thought.

"It was me, it was _all_ me." Sirius drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I understand if you-"

"I can't accept this," she said quickly, talking over him. She thrust the now closed box into his chest.

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over it, holding it to him. He turned his face away from her, so she wouldn't see the ache she had caused.

* * *

_A/N: Humungous thanks go to KaraSays for the last minute beta-read! One more chapter to go guys. Don't forget to review._


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius turned his face away from Hermione, to prevent her from seeing the pain she had caused him. James and Lily's happy faces, kissing and holding hands flitted through his mind unbidden, followed by visions of Harry and Ginny in much the same way.

"Sirius?" Hermione's gentle voice called from just to his left. "Oh, Sirius."

Soft, warm fingers lightly brushed his cheek. Furrowing his brow, Sirius leaned into the hand softly caressing his stubble. He hesitantly opened his eyes and found her pretty face hovering close. Without giving time for his insecurities to surface, he turned towards her. Sirius ran one hand over her blushing cheek and into her messy hair. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, noses brushing against each other. He nuzzled her slowly, loving the feel of her soft skin, while bringing his free hand up to cup her other cheek.

A hand crept up to rest against his chest. The hand still on his face was tracing his jaw line. Soft lips pressed to his and he heard and felt her sigh at the contact. She kissed him sweetly, never fully opening her mouth to him. When her lips released his, he felt her breathe, "Sirius," into his neck.

"Hermione, I-" Sirius began. But her lips were once again on his. After a few moments, he broke the contact. "Wait, it doesn't have to-I mean, we don't have to-"

"You don't want to?"

"No, of course I do! I've wanted to for ages," he ranted, arms shooting into the air. "You've no idea how long-"

"Breakfast," she said, effectively cutting him off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Breakfast. You've been trying to catch my attention since that first day you showed up for breakfast."

"I-" he paused. "You knew?"

"No. But it all makes sense now, doesn't it?" She stepped close to him again so their shirts were touching. "Since you've been so honest, I suppose I should as well." He noticed a definite red tinge to her round cheeks. "I've had a bit of a crush on you for quite some time."

His eyebrows rose until they were barely peeking out from behind his hair. He watched her, stunned, as she turned her face down towards their feet. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Sirius slipped a finger beneath her chin. Her confession and shyness had re-instilled him with some of the confidence he had been lacking. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her nose after she snorted at his comment. "You are. From your lovely brown eyes, this gorgeous untamable hair, all the way down to those amazing legs." Brown eyes met grey and he smiled. "But, it's more than that. You're so…witty, and intelligent, and you have the sweetest kisses."

"How can so much charm be packed into one man?" she asked, sealing his lips with hers.

He grinned into the kiss and pulled her body flush against his. The kiss deepened and her tongue pursued his. Little hands worked on the many buttons of his robes and shirt underneath. When the last one finally popped open, she ran her hands over his sparsely haired chest and pushed his clothes off of his shoulders. Her lips caressed his chest and down to his abdomen, driving him wild with desire. When her hands reached for his belt, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

He touched his lips softly to each palm before lifting them above her head. He raked his hands down her arms and torso, brushing against the sides of her full breasts. Reaching her waist, he gripped the edge of her shirt and raised it slowly up and over her head. He took a moment to let his gaze wander over her curvaceous body before lowering his head to her neck. He sucked and nibbled on ever sensitive spot on her throat he could find, meanwhile, his hands were behind her back working on the clasp to her bra. Without interrupting the flow of his lips upon her exposed flesh, he slipped the supportive garment down her arms.

Using hands, as well as mouth, he lavished her breasts and belly with attention. Sirius glanced up to see Hermione's head tilted back, mouth open. He moved his hands to her skirt and started working it down her legs, followed closely by her little blue silk knickers. When she stood bare before him, he scooped her up and carried her carefully to his bed, where he laid her down. Again, he kissed and licked his way down her body.

"Please," she sobbed, her hips urging him on. He teased her for several more minutes before finally giving her what she pleaded for. "Fuck!" she moaned in a strangled voice. When she, at last, ceased trembling, Sirius crawled up her body and buried his nose in her hair. "That was…" she trailed off.

"Yes? You were saying?"

"Mmm…" She rolled him off of her and reached for his belt, this time, he didn't stop her. He put his hands underneath his head and closed his eyes as he felt her unbuckle his belt and open his trousers. He lifted his hips to help her remove them. "You don't wear pants?"

"Nope." He watched her with barely cracked eyelids. She licked her lips and her face disappeared from his view, as she moved to plant a kiss in the center of his chest. He left his eyes fall shut again. It was rare that any of the women he had been with had taken the time to worship his body as Hermione was doing. Her lips coasted over his body, occasionally her tongue would flicker out. Her heavy breasts drug across him, making him a little light-headed with need. He was helpless to prevent the moans and pants that escaped him.

"Stop!" A very amused Hermione moved up to straddle his body. "Incredible," he moaned into her mouth.

They kissed unhurriedly and let hands roam each others bodies for a few minutes. It wasn't long before they both moaned at their connection and froze for a moment to enjoy the feeling. Sirius watched as her head fell back, hips still rocking, and she let out a low keen. Her low moan grew into gasping wails, her fingernails biting into his forearms. The pain in his arms coupled with the pleasure was too much and Sirius came with a loud grunt. Together, their movements slowed to a stop and Hermione collapsed onto his chest.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said, snuggling into him.

Sirius smoothed her hair back and smiled, completely satisfied. "The day before I joined you for breakfast," he guessed.

"Longer," she whispered, eyes drifting shut.

**The End.**

**A/N: Big thanks to KaraSays for beta reading this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Let me know with one last review!**


End file.
